Battle of the Goddesses
by GH0STH0UND
Summary: After three years, Link returns to face everything he left behind. possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

'Man he sure does snore a lot.' thought Sky, a fairy. The red ship ripped through the waves. It was nothing special, save for the fact that it had a sculpture of a beast on the front. 'Hey, that must be it!' She flew over to a young male clad in green. "WAKE UP!"  
He groaned. This was becoming a daily occurrence. "Ugh...Mornin' Sky."  
"Hi Uncle Link!"  
"Sky, I told you, please don't call me that."  
"Sorry, but I have good news!"  
"And that would be..."  
"I think we're here!" He gazed over, in disbelief, as she had said this a lot. But this time...  
"That's it..."  
"That's your old home Link?"  
"Yeah. Outset Island."


	2. Chapter 1 Surprises

There it was. Outset Island. After three years he was glad to be back. Link stared over at his home, and smiled. They docked and link knocked on the door of someone he missed dearly. His grandmother. He stood for quite a while until the door opened. Link grinned. "Hi Aryll." The girl stared for a while until her face beamed with realization."Link!" The siblings hugged. After they let go, Link was invited inside. they had dinner, chatted, and had fun, until Link asked the question Aryll had dreaded.  
"By the way, where's grandma?" Aryll cringed.  
"Umm...Well you see..." Just then there was a knock on the door. Link sighed and got up. When he opened the door, though, he saw something he didn't expect.  
"Tetra?!"  
"Link?!" the two eighteen year olds stared at each other for what seemed like forever.  
"Well I'm going to go to the mart, do you guys need anything?" Aryll asked, laughing awkwardly.  
"Sword Sharpener." Link said bluntly.  
"Why do you need a sword sharpener?" Asked Aryll  
"My sword is dull."  
"Noted, okay I'm off, you two...don't murder each other."  
"No promises." Link and Tetra said in unison.

They sat in silence. They had nothing to say to each other, being that their last meeting ended in a screaming match, and Link leaving for three years. Soon Tetra spoke up. "I'm sorry."  
"No I'm sorry. I was a jerk. So...what're you doing here anyway?"  
"Oh, Aryll let me stay here. ever since your grandmother died, sorry about that by the way...link what's wrong?" Link stared wide eyed.  
"She's...dead?" Tears flowed out of his eyes, but he made no sound.  
"Oh no. What did I just do?..." Tetra asked pulling Link into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Link." Link was now openly crying.  
"Oh god," he said still sobbing. Tetra did the only thing that came to mind. She kissed him.

* * *

there it is, chapter one. R&R

-GH0STH0UND


	3. Chapter 2 Sky's Intrusion

Link was in shock. He had just gotten back, and all this new information was being shoved down his throat. His grandmother, his parent figure, was dead, and the girl he had loved for years was making out with him. He pulled away. "T-tetra..."  
"What?"  
"Th-this is too much, my brain is in pain and I..." He passed out.

* * *

"...ink? Link? Link!"  
"Agh!" He awoke with a start. "What happened."  
"I'm pretty sure your brain overloaded." She laughed.  
"Oh... right."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, tets, it was 3 years ago-"  
"No I mean for earlier."  
"Why would you be sorry?"  
"What are we going to do about this?"  
"Hmm?"  
"This, this whole thing, it's been going on for three years, and you left for three years and when you get back, nothing's changed."  
"...A lot _has_ changed though."  
"What?"  
"When I was away, I had a lot of time in isolation, to think-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sky? Oh, right I forgot."  
"Yea, some uncle you are." She was in her human form. She plopped herself on the couch. She noticed Tetra looking at her in confusion. "Who's this."  
"Sky, Tetra. Tetra, Sky, a fairy."  
"Oh. Hey Link this is the girl, you were telling me about!" She said in realization.  
"You told her about me?" Link looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
"Yeah, he did. Went on and on."  
"Okay, Sky, that's enough."  
"Yeah, he said how you were so brave, and strong, and beau-" she was interrupted by link's hand covering her mouth.  
"That's enough...mhm, you can lick my hand all you want." She transformed into her fairy form.  
"And beautiful. And He was right." Tetra blushed.  
"Link, you said those things?" now it was Link's turn to blush.  
"Y-Yeah."  
"That's sweet. So, um how did you guys meet?"

* * *

Cliffhanger. Um. R&R

-GH0STH0UND


	4. Chapter 3 How I Met Everyone

"How did you meet?"  
"...well..."  
"Link just tell her."  
"Fine. It all started when I had first left."

* * *

I had just gotten out of the borders of the Great Sea. I needed to clear my head. Yeah, right. I soon saw a fire on a nearby island. I docked on the beach and unsheathed my sword. I tore into the forest and searched for the fire.  
"Help!"  
"Shut up bitch!"  
I jolted over to the location of the voices. What I saw wasn't pretty to say the least. I saw 2 dead people, and a man holding another on a leash. I followed my instincts and cut the leash.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled the man.  
"Setting this girl free." I said grinning. I jumped toward him and impaled him. "I'm a hero for justice," I turned the sword. "and you just got yours." puling the sword out of his stomach, I resheathed the sword and picked up the girl. I brought her back to the ship and sailed away.

* * *

"Later she revealed herself as a fairy, and she's been following me around ever since."  
"Oh...Followup question, why does she call you uncle?"  
"Oh yeah, we did that so we wouldn't get romantically close."  
"Why?" He grinned. "Link what are you doing?" he walked over to her and sat beside her. "Link?" She was silenced by my kiss.  
"That's why."  
"Oh..." They kissed again. eventually becoming a make-out session.  
"Guys...boundaries!" They pulled away.  
"Sorry" He said in embarrassment.  
"So?"  
"What?" asked Tetra.  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Oh! Good story. It goes like this.

* * *

I was walking through the forest, following a girl that was dropped inside it by a giant bird. I fought off many creatures, until I finally found her, and boy was she beautiful. I walked over, and was distressed when the branch that held her on a tree started to crack. She awoke and struggled, and the branch finally broke. I ran to her aid, and caught her in my arms.

* * *

"Aww!"  
"Uh-huh. Tell her what happened next."  
"What?"  
"His sister was kidnapped and he ran off a cliff. So within minutes we were even."  
"Tetra!" He whined.  
"Tell the true story or don't tell it at all as I say."

Later that night

"Link, Aryll's asleep." She heard sobbing. "Link?"  
"Huh? I-I wasn't crying."  
"Link."  
"Okay, I guess grams dying has...hit me harder than expected."  
"Well-"  
"Tetra. I had three years to think, about my life. I almost died, almost went insane On multiple occasions, and the only thing that kept me alive and sane was the thought of seeing you again."  
"...Wow..."  
"Tetra...I love you."

* * *

There we go, chapter three. I do not own Zelda or any characters except sky the fairy. R&R

-GH0STH0UND


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Link and the Triforce

Link woke up the next morning. He noticed Tetra wasn't in the room with him. He went downstairs.  
"Morning Link." Said tetra from the kitchen.  
"Hey Tetra." Then he smelled the food. "Wow, smells good."  
"Thanks." They ate breakfast and chatted about life for the Last few years. Then Link noticed something.  
"Hey where's Aryll?"  
"Um...I don't know."  
"Oh! Sky went out last night to find her!"  
"Well that still doesn't answer the question of where they are."  
"Well let's go look." They searched town, But the 16 year olds were nowhere to be found.  
"Dammit! Aryll! Sky!"  
"Who are you looking for?" Link quickly sensed the unknown energy, and used his sword to pin him against the mountain.  
"Oh it's just you."  
"What a great brother."  
"Shut up."  
"Link who is this." the dark skinned, red eyed Link lookalike Kneeled down in front of Tetra with a rose.  
"I, good mistress, am known as Krael. And I must say you are stunning." Tetra Blushed and link bitch slapped 'krael'.  
"Back off, Dark, she's mine. Tetra, this is the manifestation of the combination of all of the darkness in my heart, and a dying man's soul. I have dubbed him Dark Link."  
"Oh...well we should get back to looking, maybe he can help."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Help!"  
"Shut up bitch." Sky's mind went back to the day link saved her. "You thought you would get rid of me that easily?" He raised his left hand, which started glowing. slowly an image of the triforce appeared with the top triangle filled in. "I can't die."

**Well there's the fourth chapter, sorry it's so short. R&R **

**-GH0STH0UND**


	6. Chapter 5 The Plot Thickens

"Have you seen Aryll?"  
"No...sorry."  
"Have you seen Aryll, or another 16 year old girl?"  
"No, I haven't." The three searched high and low for the girls, and after 16 hours of searching they finally got answers.  
"Yes I've seen them."  
"Oh, thank god, Tetra, Dark, C'mere!"  
"Yeah, I saw them...Where did I see them...?" Unfortunately They were from an old man.  
"Please sir try to remember."  
"Hmm?...Oh no!"  
"What?!"  
"They were dragged onto a boat Headed for the forsaken fortress!"  
"What?!"  
"What's going on, link?" Asked Tetra.  
"Tets, Dark, we're going to the forsaken fortress. NOW!" They readied the boat and headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Aryll was sobbing horribly. "It's alright, it's alright." Sky was trying desperately to comfort Aryll. "You might feel better if you talked about it."  
"H-h-h" She started completely crying.  
"Okay, okay, Just let it out."  
"N-no...I need to get it off my chest. He...H-he...Raped Me." Just then, He burst through the door.  
"Alright, Fairy Bitch, your turn." He walked in and injected her with a sedative. "Don't you worry, Girlie, you'll get your turn again soon." He took Sky out of the room and Aryll Cried uncontrollably.

* * *

**Whoa, now It's getting darker. Let's see where it goes. Again, sorry it's short. R&R I do not own zelda  
-GH0STH0UND**


	7. Chapter 6 The forsaken Fortress

"Link." Snoring. "Link." More snoring.  
"I got this." Said tetra. "(Inhale) LINK WAKE THE FUCK UP!"  
"What!?"  
"We're here." Said Tetra in a cheery voice. They docked and left the boat.  
"Alright, We split up, If you see someone who isn't Aryll or Sky, kill them. Move out."

* * *

LINK POV

I walked Through the familiar corridors. Bang! I unsheathed my sword at the sound. I kept walking on full alert. I turned a corner. "Oh, shit." 50 warriors I hadn't seen before. I hid behind the corner and took out my bow, my arrows, and my bombs. 50. I Attached a bomb to an arrow. I turned the corner, and fired the arrow. The explosion ringed in my ears. 42. I fired one more before going in for real combat. 33. I jumped off the upper level and impaled a soldier. 32. I charged the spin attack and they finally saw me. I spun at horrid speed, and used the great spin hurricane. I only managed to kill a few. 25. I swung the sword as hard as could at as many as I could. 17. I heard the ceiling crack.  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Tetra fell through the ceiling impaling a dark warrior, and the wooden ceiling impaled a few of them. 14. They surrounded us. I couldn't stay awake any longer, and everything went black.

* * *

TETRA POV

I ran, looking for my best friend. I turned corners, and ran at what felt like lightning speed. I saw black armored warriors, and drew my cutlass. I punted one and they hit the ground fast. The other two were just as easy. I kept running until I came to a room, where there were at least 20 of the armored men, except much bigger. "Crap." They all saw me. I decided to do something drastic. "Din's Fire!" I summoned a small burst of fire in my hands, and launched it. It killed many of them, but not enough, there were still at least ten. I fought, impaling some, slicing others. I came to the last one. I heard the floor crack, and I knew how to kill it. I jumped onto a wall and immediately jumped off, flipped and impaled it. The floor started to crack, and broke. I fell into a room where more of them lurked, and I saw Link fighting. I hit the ground and retrieved my sword. We were surrounded by at least 14 of them. Suddenly, Link dropped as the warriors drew closer. I started to get woozy as well. I summoned the last of my strength for one last "Din's Fire!". I had no idea if it worked, as I dropped right then and there.

* * *

DARK LINK POV

I Went to the basement. Who'd have thought they would be down there. I guess just me. I searched all of the rooms, left and right, and nothing, until I found the last door at the end. In retrospect I have no clue why I didn't search there first. I opened the door and there was Aryll. _This was easy._ I thought. _Too easy._  
"Who are you?" Asked Aryll.  
"I'm your brother, we need to get out of here now where's sky?"  
"Locked up," Said a sadistic voice. "As are your brother, and his girlfriend."  
"Aryll follow along." I Used telepathy to communicate with her. "Alright, you, we'll go to your dungeon."  
"Follow me then." He said, completely caught off guard by the statement. When we got o the dungeon, I was surprised to find that it was simply a cell, just one cell. We went in. This was way too easy. The dark man left and i turned to the gang. Link, Tetra and Sky were asleep, and Aryll was Struggling to stay awake.  
"Aryll, you're all going back to outset."  
"What? Why?!"  
"Because I said so!" I placed my hand on her head, and darkness consumed her. I did the same for the others. They were now on outset, and I could Fight this bastard on my own. I walked up to the cell bars. I kept walking, and passed right through. I ran up Many, many stairs, until I got to the top. I saw him. Time to punish The motherfucker who hurt my sister.

* * *

We're Getting into It, but were just starting. R&R I do not own TLOZ.  
-GH0STH0UND


	8. Chapter 7 Angel of Darkness

Link woke up on the beach on outset. "Tetra!"  
"Right here." She walked up to him and helped him up.  
"Are Aryll and Sky safe."  
"Yes...Do you feel it as well?"  
"Yes. The Triforce of power has returned. That must mean..." They both rose their left hands. The Triforce Appeared with the bottom-left and bottom-right triangles glowing respectively. "...Ganondorf!"

* * *

"So..." Said Dark Link, standing on top of the Forsaken Fortress. "Last I checked you were a stone at the bottom of the sea."  
"Yes...How on earth did you know it was me?" This man looked nothing like Ganondorf. Brown hair, red eyes, Lighter skin, brown robe. Completely different.  
"I have many powers, one of which to read minds. That, however is not important. You can take over the sea, and destroy as many islands as you like. But you." Dark aura flared around him. "Do." The Pebbles on the ground rose off of the ground. "Not. Hurt." He drew his dark master sword. "My." He rose his Right hand, and an upside down Triforce appeared With the Bottom and top-left triangles filled in. "Sister!" The Fortress itself trembled as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Ganondorf just stood there with a nonchalant look on his face. Dark's black cap flew off, as black wings burst from his back, covered in blood. "I am Krael, the dark angel! But you can call me the reaper, cause I'm sending you to hell!" His hands shot to his sides, and Pillars of fire shot upwards from his palms. A subtle veil covered him as he disappeared. "Din's fire, Nayru's love, Farore's Wind!" Ganondorf went from calf to terrified. And dark was the only one who knew it was genuine.

* * *

"Wait...Where's dark?"  
"_I'm at the forsaken fortress."  
_"What?! Dark that is insane!"  
_"All four of you listen up. Ganondorf is back, and I suspect he is not alone. I'll be fine, but I need you to do something for me."  
_"What?" They all said at once.  
"_Find the remaining five sages, and I'll lead you from there. Visit Medli and Makar, they may have some clue as to where they are. Link will lead this mission from here. Good luck."  
_

* * *

Krael floated over Ganondorf, who was writhing in pain. "You are not worthy of the Triforce of power, and now that I have given back my two Triforce pieces to Lorule, I can reveal that I have been sent by Din, to Strip you of the Triforce of power, and give it to her." Krael took the wrist of the body that was clinging to dear life. The Triforce glowed on his hand, with the top triangle glowing. the triangle started to materialize. once materialized, the Triforce of power was snatched up by Krael. "Good bye, you miserable piece of shit."

* * *

"Wow. The runt killed ganon."  
"Some waste of magic, eh V?"  
"No. He is still alive. Onox, fetch him for me."  
"Oh, come on, Why do we even need him?"  
"You know damn well why!" The dark figure stormed out, soon followed by the other five. The war had begun.

* * *

**So a new group of shady figures has been monitoring the gang. R&R I do not own zelda**

**-GH0STH0UND**


End file.
